


Baby, I'm Yours

by kawiikitkat



Series: You're Worth It (Standrew) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky





	Baby, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Baby, I'm Yours by Arctic Monkeys

Their legs are intertwined and their fingers are locked together. Their foreheads are pressed against each other's and easy breathing settles into the room. Steven and Andrew are sitting across from each other, their legs splayed out in front and wrapped around the other's waist. Each of them are only wearing boxer shorts, but it's comfortable. After two whole months of dating, they've gotten used to each other.

Andrew let's out a sigh and scoots closer to his lover, closing the small space between them. Now Steven is sitting between Andrew's legs, their bodies pressed against each other. Andrew brushes his hand along Steven's bare chest, which makes him giggle and his eyes flutter open.

"That tickles." Steven muttered. Andrew advances on the comment by running his fingers playfully around Steven's waist. Steven snorts a laugh and attempts to push Andrew's hands away, which fails. Andrew tickles him until their faces glow red from laughter. They stop to catch their breaths, then Steven kisses Andrew's fluttering eyelid.

Andrew hums as Steven pecks him with more light kisses. After he's sure that Steven has kissed every inch of his face, he separates their bodies, getting an annoyed humph from Steven. But his smile returns when Andrew gently pushes Steven back against the bed till he's laying down with him on top. _'I like where this is going.'_ Steven thinks to himself as he smirks.

The blond man lingers his lips along Steven's jawline. He plays around with his hair, too, tracing the soft edges of silver. Meanwhile, Steven rubs Andrew's back, feeling every curve and edge of his muscles. Andrew lifts his face up and looks at Steven, mouthing the words "You're so beautiful." They share an intamite kiss, which, in Steven's opinion, taste like chocolate chip cookies.

After the kiss, Andrew lays his head on Steven's chest, right above his heart. He hears it thumping loudly from the adrenaline of their moment. Andrew thinks that Steven has fallen asleep, so he starts to doze off, too. But then he hears his boyfriend whisper "I love you, baby." He smiles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
